Circus Baby
Circus Baby or simply known as Baby is the main antagonist of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and a returning character that appears in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted and Five Nights at Freddy's AR: Special Delivery. Appearance Circus Baby is a metallic humanoid clown animatronic with reddish hair in pigtails, as well as a frilly red crop top with a matching skirt. Her face is white with long, blue eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, and a red nose. Her eyes are a light green and her small eyebrows are a blue color. She appears to have blue pins sticking out of her arms and legs. She also holds a microphone in her left hand, similar to Funtime Freddy. She has a fan with an orange outline around it on her stomach, she is also wearing red jester shoes with little, golden bells resting at the tips. She has symmetrical splits along her limbs and face. Like the other Funtime animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Like the other Funtime Animatronics, she has five fingers instead of the cartoonish four fingers. Circus Baby stands at 7.2 ft. tall, shown in her blueprint, making her second tallest animatronic in Sister Location. It also shows on her blueprint that she weighs 585 lbs. Behavior FNaF VR: Help Wanted Night Terrors Baby appears in the third Night Terrors level, where the player hides in the closet from her. When Baby sees the player, her eyes will glow red, and the player must hold the closet doors shut when she gets near to prevent her from entering. But the player must also pay attention to the Plush Babies in the closet, which become aggitated and eventually kill the player if the closet is closed for too long. Neglecting to close the closet or closing the closet at the wrong time will result in Circus Baby attacking the player. FNaF AR: Special Delivery Baby is one of the rarest and most aggressive animatronics that can be encountered in the game, usually only appearing when the player has a streak of about 7. She walks around the player and taunts with big, heavy steps. When she haywires, the player must take extra caution not to look her in the eyes at all, or be jumpscared. She will occasionally fake charge at the player, and eventually materialize. When she materializes, the player must quickly shock her to prevent a jumpscare. Trivia * The roaring noise upon closing the closet door when Circus Baby approaches, is a stock sound effect directly taken from the 2014 film Godzilla. * In the Night Terrors level, Baby's jumpscare sound effect is reused from her minigame in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. ** The Plushbabies also use this sound effect, only pitched up * Circus Baby never fully opens her face plates during the duration of the game. ** Circus Baby also never opens her face plates in other games she is present on. * Circus Baby is one of the multiple Funtime animatronics who situated in the Bedroom rather than Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental. ** The other animatronics include Bonnet, Bon-Bon and Funtime Freddy. *** She is also one of some animatronics who situated in a different place in contrast to their debut location. * In Special Delivery, when the player purchases her kit, the balloons surrounding her are a light purple, unlike the other animatronics, whose balloons match the color of their eyes. ** This could be in reference to the fact she was possessed by Elizabeth Afton, the daughter of William Afton. The Afton family is usually represented by the color purple. Category:Characters Category:Sister Location Category:Help Wanted Category:Female Category:Night Terrors Category:Animatronic Characters Category:Special Delivery Category:Returning Characters